$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 6 & 7 \\ 0 & 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 0 \\ 6 & 0 \\ 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$